medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Gru Valerious
Gru Valerious is the chief of Rightia's Police. History Gru once had a son whom he cared for dearly. However, during the Great Rightian Flood, Gru left his son at home in order to rescue Rightia's citizens. Too late, Gru realized that he completely forgot about his son, and rushed back to his house, which had been washed away along with his child. It also has been mentioned that Gru has had about 4 wives at different points in time. Personality Gru has been shown to be able to handle many different situations, presumably from experience. He is also probably one of, if not the most, sane people in the Police Force. Gru is very patient - after all, being the leader of a bunch of insane people requires that skill very, very much. He has a strong belief in Justice and Good. He is willing to listen to both sides of a case and makes a decision after weighing all perspectives of the issue. In other words, he is an actual police officer. Strange isn't it. In Death Wish - Part 2, Dregg notes that Gru is somewhat reserved, as even though they had been working together for five years, he still didn't know much about him. Appearance Gru has yellowish-green hair, a full beard, and a mustache. He has tan eyes and wears glasses with gray frames. There is a noticeable scar on his left cheek. Similar to other police officers, Gru wears an orange cloak. Unlike the other officers he wears a hat. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The Death Of A Lawyer Near the beginning of the episode, Gru briefs Dregg on his job for the day - investigating the murder of E. Vil. Tira was also assigned this case. Later, after the two officers have solved the case, Gru congratulates them on a decent job. He and the other officers later find Eva's fake priest clothes in the hole that Dregg noticed earlier. The Princess And The Grump Polly meets with Gru to discuss Eva, and Gru goes to the Royal Court to discuss what he saw after investigating E. Vil's house further. He says he found books describing the lawyer's hatred for King Frake, and also a strange piece of parchment he believes is related to the case. Gru wants to show the paper to everyone, but Dregg says that he cannot. Gru allows him to speak with Frake. Death Wish - Part 2 Gru begins the episode trying to kill himself while under Draziel Euphore's mind control, along with Tira Lawford and Polly Abbott. Gru was the final one Dregg freed, and he was trapped under his Grief for his son. Particularly, his grief over not helping his son who then perished in the Rightian flood. He also declares that while he will never get over his grief he knows not to let himself be consumed by it. Trivia * Gru's last name, Valerious, is presumably a reference to the word "Valiant" or "Valorous". These both mean strong, brave and rich in courage. Category:Characters Category:Officer Category:Rightia Category:DeathWish